Dark Mistress
by TheLovelessRose
Summary: She could've been the perfect savior, but because of ignored abuse she turned out to be the opposite. Sorted into Slytherin, Hadria Potter is a savior no one expected. She will destroy the pre-concieved notions of Dark and Light. And maybe even grab a few followers on the way. She always wanted a cult. Old cliche with a insane-female-Harry twist. Dark/Smart/Munip.! Harry


-x-

Dark Mistress: Chapter 1

-x-

She had always been a freak.

Abnormal, never conforming to the supposed normalcy her relatives so longed for in their life.

All she knew was the shadows; the darkness of humans and the hate of the petty-the hate of _different_. Rather than hate the _different_, she had grown to love it. She was _different_, and everyone else was the _same_. It made things truly amusing really, watching as people went about their boring lives trying so hard to fit in; to be _normal._ It always gave her a good chuckle, and none were more amusing than her relatives.

They were delightfully horrid human beings really; amusing in their antics and in their beliefs. She found them good entertainment, though not enough to hold her interest for more than a few moments. Few had garnered her attention, and her pathetic excuse of family members certainly didn't count- unless of course when they had their rare moments of courage. But beside these very few moments, they gave her no pleasure. They were simply people she had the misfortune of living with.

She hummed a bit as she sat the table, the room dark and her face shadowed as she sipped her tea. Her acid gaze swept the length of the table, watching in amusement as her relatives seemed to jump as her gaze passed over each of their tense forms. She smiled ever so slightly; just to give them a good spook. They jumped, but she could not find it in herself to enjoy it much. This reaction was normal, an everyday thing since the day she decided to scare them into submission. Before, their fear was addicting, something she seemed to never get enough of. But now- it was almost nothing to her. It was rather unfortunate, actually.

Pushing the thoughts away, she brushed a stray piece of onyx hair away from her pale face. Acid green eyes stared unblinkingly at her relatives through dark lashes, the length creating small shadows along her face. Her posture was regal; her legs crossed and her hands curled neatly around her small teacup. Long onyx hair flowed down her straight back in light waves, her used long black skirt brushing at her ankles. She had a simple white blouse and a black vest wrapped around her torso, highlighting her almost too small frame.

She hummed lightly, inwardly smirking at the sound of her family's nervous shuffling as she did so. Her eyes settled in on her cousin, taking in his form carefully. His eyes refused to meet her own as she took in his much thinner form, newly developed muscles wrapped around his arms. Well, as much muscle as a thirteen year old could obtain. Either way, it was a vast improvment from his large, obese form.

She tapped a pale finger against her chin as she continued to hum.

"You have lost weight." She stated simply, watching as the boy nodded. She nodded back, sipping at her tea.

"Good job. I approve." She said simply, giving him the barest of smiles and watching with satisfaction as the boy seemed to brighten considerably. He gave her a large smile, his head nodding so low that it seemed as if it was a bow. Pink lips stretched into a teeth-gleaming smirk as her aunt and uncle clenched their jaws and fists in silent outrage.

They always had hated that their darling little boy seemed to have an unnatural liking to her, and she loved to see them in pain. Of course, it wasn't as pleasant as physical pain- no beautiful crimson blood unfortunately- but it seemed to affect them much in the same way.

She sighed, suddenly bored with these pathetic people. Dismissing them with a cool glance, she stood gracefully and swept out of the room, skirt flowing around her form and teacup in hand.

-x-

The room was dark, just as she liked it. She hummed in approval as she sat by the window, a book wrapped in her petite hand and a smile twisting at her colored lips.

Her eyes glanced at the neatly printed words, smile getting a bit wider as the woman in the story died violently. She was so very pathetic, she thought with a sneer. She hated people like her; desperate for mercy and begging until their last death. She had _never_ stooped so low, she thought with disgust. She had cried until she passed out and bled copious amounts but she_ never_ begged. Did no one have pride anymore? She sighed a bit longingly, snapping her novel shut. It was wonderfully written and delightfully dark, but it only caused her more negative thoughts.

Running a hand down her black skirt, she rose from her window seat, leaning against the frame of the window and peering past the glass. The neighborhood functioned as normal, the residents of Privet Drive going about their way; their _normal_ way.

She sneered, disgusted by the lot of them. But soon she let loose a small chuckle, running a hand down her onyx hair and pale face. She hated normalcy, but she also took advantage of such normal people. She remembered a time when her relatives only told the neighbors horrid things about her, to explain the black and blue stains on her skin, but she had solved that problem rather well.

She made herself seem angelic- like the perfect little girl, and the neighborhood soon shunned the Dursley's, convinced that there was simply no way the beautiful little Hadria could be such a hooligan. She chuckled again, a smirk splitting her face and her mood brightening at her wonderful memories.

It wasn't easy, of course. She had to do ridiculously annoying things to maintain a good standing amoung the adults; good grades, perfect looks, always put together, polite disposition etc. But in the end, it was all worth it really, because they were on her side, and the Dursleys had no one; not even their own son.

That particular thought gave her more pleasure than the rest.

Dudley was a rather easy target; like any just-going-through-puberty male, he was driven by hormones, and it seemed although they were related this didn't stop him from having a bit of a crush on her. Of course, it may have something to do with her being rather nice to him (more so than anyone else really) and showing him the gym and boxing, and the wonderful results he had gotten because of her instruction. And his parents hate and violence toward her only added fuel to the fire. Yes, it was most certainly something that entertained her, but not enough. It was never enough.

She sighed, picking up her tea and frowning at its coldness. She sipped it none-the-less however, and continued to gaze out the window when a fast moving dot made her blink. She watched with curious eyes as the object came closer, forming into a distinguishable owl as it came closer, further heightening her curiosity. Tilting her head to the side, she watched as it screeched, hovering outside of the window and staring at her with its beady eyes. She placed her tea down slowly, opening the window and blinking in surprise as it dropped a letter onto the floor before it was off once again.

_Hadria Elizabeth Potter_

_The Master Bedroom_

_Privet Drive_

She stared at the long elegant letters and the shining black ink, and her eyes lit up in anticipation, lips stretching.

Something told her this letter would provide her her much needed entertainment.

-x-

The letter had been a surprise and yet not one. She knew she was _abnormal_, she just couldn't put a proper name on it.

_Witch._

The name sounded like it belonged, and she had grinned herself silly when she had realized that she was even more of a freak than she originally thought.

The thought made her shiver in pleasure.

Humming in delight, she ran her hand through the bubbles floating in the warm water of her tub, happily stretching out a leg to run her hand up the smooth skin. She had visited Diagon Alley two days ago, and although not technology advanced, she still found delight in the atmosphere. It was somber and not very energetic at all, and she had gleefully wondered why she tasted war in the air and hearts of the community. She had, of course, purchased many books (ignorance was _not _bliss, after all), and had found out that although the leader of the Dark was dead, the vioelnce and blood-shed was not.

She stilled her movements for a moment, eyes going a bit hard at the thought of her scar. She had also, unfortunately, found out about the significance of it, and although she would thoughtlessly use this to her advantage, it didn't necessarily mean she was happy about it. She had always hated her scar, the ugly jagged lines reminding her of the death of her parents, and her maybe life with them.

Although, she thought with a dark smile, it would be to her benefit in the end. She was apparently held in very high regard in the wizard community, and she would use this to her advantage, just as she used any and all advantages that had presented themselfves in her life. She had already started planning, actually.

And of course, domination was amoung the plans, she thought as her tinkiling laughter resounded in the candle-light bathroom.

She had always wanted a cult.

-x-

As Hadria was happily planning her inevitable domination and ruling over the teens of Hogwarts, the Headmaster was contently humming in his office, convinced that all was right with the world, and that his plans were going to be fulfilled to perfection.

He never realized that his plans hadn't been going as planned for a very long time. If only he hadn't ignored Hadria's relatives obviously violent tendencies, than perhaps all would have gone well for the old wizard.

But alas, power corrupts, and it seemed the old wizard had been given too much.

-x-

Review and Possible Chapter Out Tomorrow?

Thank You For Your Time

Loveless xoxo


End file.
